Hetalia: Unravel the World
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Italy has always had secrets about himself, but one topped them all... He was the very first artificial half ghoul, made during a incident during WW2... It's present day and no one has found out... Until now... I own nothing! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

* * *

71 years.

It's been 71 years since WW2 ended with the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

71 years since I got injured to a point near death in Japan trying to check up on my friend.

71 years since I had new organs transplanted with me and my body accepted into my system.

71 years since ghouls were first found in Japan.

71 years since I last could eat human food without getting sick.

71 years since I became half ghoul.

It has been hard, treacherous, and vile what I have experienced through out the decades.

The new found strength that made my body strong enough to shatter the strongest metals and a sense of smell to where I could smell another person 15 miles away. The sick taste of the human food I used to love that now causes me to grow ill if I don't spit it back up later and the horrendous thoughts of enjoying another flesh and blood going down my gullet. And the pain of starvation driving me slowly mad at times. The feeling of my kangune eye activating or my chimera style kagune unsheathing from my body. Or even the twisted feeling of my Kajuka overtaking my body letting me become a berserker capable of wiping out armies.

The suffering I endured, trying to live with this new life... And the loneliness of never being able to tell a soul of what I had become.

Even now, I play pretend to be my old self, letting them all think that I am still weak... When in reality I had become stronger than any of them...

To them, I was Italy Veneziano, North Italy, and Feliciano Vargas...

But to the world of Ghouls... I was known as an SS Ranked Ghoul called The Raven and a SSS Ranked Kajuka Ghoul known as The One-Eyed Nevermore.

I live with one foot in each world and no one knows this...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I intend to keep it that way...


	2. Can Someone Tell Me the Way it Has To Be

**Chapter 1: Can Someone Tell Me the Way it Has to Be?**

* * *

 **ITALY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alright, now zhat ve have gone over our economic problems und possible solutions, let's discuss national issues und how to resolve zhem, we'll start with Japan since he's our host today." Germany stated as the extended G-8 council (meaning Prussia, Romano, Spain, and China were here too) [Readers: Why are they here? They aren't G8. Me: Because they can, now shut up and read the story!] sat up a bit more after the huge bore of economics.

Being in Japan's home wasn't a particularly good thing for me, nor bad. Part good, since I could go hunt down some of the more evil ghouls for food and not draw attention to murder investigators in the area and there are several locations where people tend to kill themselves at. Bad, being that the CCG and Agori Tree are both after me and have their top ranks looking for me at this moment.

After the meeting, I'll tell the others I'm going to find a pasta shop and go on a hunt. Hopefully finding a rouge ghoul or a suicide victim will be easy as-

"And for my final point of the day is on the ghoul activity here in Japan."

I stiffened a bit but not enough for anyone to notice.

Japan hardly brings this up unless it's important, something must be going on. Are things really getting bad again?

Japan adjusted his tie and said, "As you all know ghoul attacks and raids are everyday events here unfortunately, but we have come to discover a group of ghouls who were able to wipe of 3/5th's of the CCG's troops. They're known as Agori Tree and they have thousands of of ghouls in their ranks including SSS Ranked ones and ones in possession of Kajukas. Now it's becoming apparent they attack with no rhyme or reason while the other part of the ghoul population seem to have some control. I would like assistance in helping deal with this Agori Tree before it effects my population to greater effect. Thank you."

He sat down and the room stared a bit at him. This isn't good... If Agori is truly getting more active that could mean some serious danger for not only me, but other ghouls like the ones at on Antieku. Makes me wonder how Yoshimura is these days.

Germany cleared his throat and said, "Vell, I believe zhat can be arranged easily. Now let's move to next in line, Eng-"

"Knock, knock."

Everyone turned to the door and I felt my heart stop when I saw who was standing there.

A man with a curtain of long black hair and a thick black trench wrapped around him with white flame like details decorating it. The man had a skeleton mask that was missing the bottom jaw and had red cracks decorating it, hanging on his hip, and bore a set of coal black eyes that made them look dark against his near albino skin.

I knew who he was easily... It was Hiro Toshiba, a.k.a. the SS Ranked Ukaku ghoul, the Grim Reaper or Shinigami... and one of Agori Tree's 'recruitment' retrievers... He also had several masked lackey's behind him wearing Agori Tree mask and cloaks.

Germany took one look at them and yelled out, "VHAT IS ZHE MEANING OF ZHIS?!"

"L-Ludwig-san..."

The nations looked at Japan who was slightly shaking in fear. "Th-That's... That's the Shinigami... The Grim Reaper... A-A Ghoul..."

"Correct on all accounts Mr. Honda." Hiro stated letting his Kagune activate and his grey metal looking Ukaku out making all the nations in the room look on in fear and concern.

"Now, now... We're not here to kill you... No, were here to pick up a little birdy that's flown out of our range for some time now..."

America stuttered out, "W-What do you m-mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? No? You're all dimwits I hope you know that... You see..."

His Ukaku posed above his head and began to crystallize pointing at all of us.

"...You have a little Raven birdie in your nest... And I need to bring it back so it can be caged properly with Agori Tree~!"

"R-Raven?! You mean there's a bloody ghoul among us?! How the bloody hell is that even possible!?" England shouted.

Dammit...

Why?

Why the hell is this happening?!

Hiro laughed and said, "Correct again... Now little Raven, I know you don't want these people dead... And you managed to mask your scent so very well... So come out peacefully and I won't kill anyone... But you better hurry else your buddies become kabobs for us to enjoy~!"

The crystals were preparing to fire...

Dammit, we can't let them know we're nations and immortal to boot... We'd basically would become buffets to them!

But if I do then... They'll know what I've become... That I've killed people and eaten them...

What do I do...?

What do I do?

What do I do?!

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!

"Time's up." He sang as the crystals fired.

* * *

 **GERMANY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I waited for the crystals to impact with my skin, to scream out as I was for the moment 'killed'. But it never happened.

I reopened my eyes only to stare on in sheer horror and shock.

Italy had jumped in front of the crystals and they were all now embedded into his back in a large amount, blood drizzling from his back and mouth as he held his arms up in a protective position... He had taken the blow for us all.

"VENEZIANO!" Romano yelled out in concern and tried to make his way to the table only to be held back by Spain.

"Feli-kun!"

"Petie Feli non!"

"Small Feliciano is hurt da?"

The Reaper looked at Italy and said with a low chuckle, "Well then... Why don't you tell me aren't you showing you true colors, huh?"

True Colors? What on earth is he going on about?

Italy collapsed to his knees and coughed up a bit of blood on to the table as the crystals began to dissolve into black mist as he tried to regain his breathing in a hard wheezing manor.

The Reaper let out a cruel smile and jumped onto the table with Italy. "Come on! There's no point in this dumb game!"

He stepped onto Italy's back and I heard a loud sicking crack as Italy let out a yelp in pain.

"I know there more to you! So show me you little bastard! Show me what you've got!" As he said that he buried his foot into Italy's back over and over in more and more kicks to the spine making the nation his more and more in pain.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE FUCKING GHOUL BASTARD!" Romano yelled as he threw a knife he had concealed within his boot at the ghoul on the table.

But to the room's surprise, the knife had shattered into tiny shards the moment it made contact with the ghoul's skin, but it did halt the assault on Italy turning the monstrous gaze of the ghoul towards Romano with a rather... Hungry look to him.

The Reaper looked down at him and said, "Family huh? Maybe..."

He licked his lips with gluttonous look. "Maybe if I make a snack out of you... I get who I want and..."

He took a few swaying steps towards Romano, Kaguan eyes bulging further as he said, "So how about it?! Or maybe... We'll make a feast of this room?! How does that sound curl boy?! Do you want to die alone or have your friends join in being in the main course?!"

"No... I won't allow it..."

Everyone turned to see Italy was standing again... But this time, he held himself up like he wasn't injured at all despite the blood drenching his once blue suit, hell his breathing had evened out!

The crystals had already dissolved showing the long scars decorating his back drenched in the blood dripping down his spine along with... Surgical scars...? When did Italy have a surgery of any kind?!

Italy spat out some of the blood in his mouth and said, "You can hurt me, dismember me, hell even try to kill me all you want... But the moment... The true moment you know you fucked up..."

Since when did Italy talk like this?! Hell, since when did Italy act like this?! Did that ghoul knock a screw loose?!

Italy lifted his head staring down the ghoul with his caramel eyes burning like fire glaring a hole into the ghoul.

"You mess with the ones I care about... And now..." Italy cracked his hand as he balled it up into a fist... An honest to god fist instead of the pansy ones he's always made in training... What the hell is going on?!

"Now you're going to rot in hell for it..."

The Reaper laughed and said, "So that's what it takes to make the great pacifist pissed. I make sure to let Jason know that when I dragged you back with me..."

Dragged Italy back with him? But he was looking for...

.

.

.

The Raven...

.

.

.

My eyes widen I made the connection...

No... It's not possible... He eats normal food... He can barely lift a pan of pasta! He's a nation! He can't be a...

"You know what Ravens are seen to most of the world, Hiro Toshiba? What they are symbols of internationally?" Italy asked with anger clearly evident in his voice.

He lifted his head high and we all watched in shock, awe, and horor as his left eye began to change.

His iris turned blood red with the scalra turning black as night and black veins traversing his cheek to his ear making Italy serious face look absolutely terrifying.

"They are the omens that prelude death of their viewer... And you're about to find out exactly why I've been called that!"

Only the one eye turned color... The other stayed the same color it was before...

How...

How is he a...

He's a...

"H-H-He's a g-ghoul...?" I whispered out in sheer shock.

All of a sudden Italy vanished from the top of the table in a flash and then reappeared with The Reaper imprinted into the wall a big hole in his stomach leaking out gallons of blood and some of his innards and Italy who had his hand buried into the hole staring down the impaled ghoul with an anger I had never seen in him.

"N-No way... He hurt th-the boss like it was nothing..." I heard a loud yell from the hallway and turned to see all the masked figures looking at Italy as he removed his hand from the Reaper's stomach hole hid hand soaked in blood, the Reaper still pinned to the wall by the force.

Italy dashed forward in an insane speed and was literally inches away from the nearest lackey and whispered in a dark tone, "You all have one chance... Leave now or else. I have no desire to hurt people but if you do not leave you will force my hand once more."

The Lead lackey let out a tail like thing from his tailbone while the others did as well as he said, "Never! We are Agori Tree! We fear no one! And Boss Jason wants you and you al-"

He never finished that sentence... Because Italy had grabbed his face and said with his one ghoul like eye glowing, "Wrong answer."

Italy then threw into the floor and said, "Now pay the consequence."

That when things went into a blur and when it finally stopped the ghoul lackeys were all dead, sliced up with one fatal blow on each ending their lives quickly, and were all bleeding heavily making the blood pool all over the wood floors.

But now Italy was gone from everyone's sight...

Then from the very rafters of the ceiling a black and red tentacle made it's way to the Reaper's wall spot dragging it up to the ceiling with him screaming the whole way up.

And then two loud crack sicking filled the air along with a slow drip of blood made it's way from the ceiling on one side while on another a big splat of blood dripped down some of which drizzled on to America who looked scared out of his mind as the blood drizzled down his head and splashing up on to his face.

Finally the Reaper fell down onto the floor from the ceiling, his head turned backwards and a small pool of blood puddled around him on the floor like his subordinates.

The room once again had gone dead silent other than the various drips of blood and broken bits of wall and floor falling off...

No one dared speak after what they had just bared witness to...

Seeing our friend... Brutally kill all of these ghouls... And the fact he himself was one!

We were all speechless, and all watched as from the very top of the room's dark shadowy rafters as a small slightly bloodstained note gently swayed down onto the only part of the table not covered in the copious amounts of blood.

It landed right in front of me.

I gently picked the note up into my hands not realizing how much I was shaking.

I whispered out what it said to everyone;

* * *

 _Please don't hate me..._

 _I beg you, please don't hate me..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I'm so sorry..._

 _I never want to be this..._

 _I wasn't this until..._

 _I'm sorry you found out this way..._

 _I'm sorry you found out at all..._

 _I really didn't want to you to see what I had become._

 _I'm a monster._

 _A freak._

 _A beast._

 _A murderer..._

 _Please..._

 _Please..._

 _Please don't hate me..._

* * *

"It... It just goes on... Begging us... Not to hate him... Over und over... Until it become illegible..." I whispered in shock of how broken his words sounded.

Romano walked up to see the note and shook his head, tears steady going down his face. "Dammit... Why?! Why did I never see this?! What the hell?! My fratello is a ghoul and suffering because of it... WHAT KIND OF BASTARD BROTHER AM I?!"

"Wait a bloody second, Romano isn't a ghoul but then how is his brother one?!" England asked still a little shocked and was trying to calm America who was still rather traumatized by the fresh blood dripping on to him and France who was taking a rag, trying to clean the blood of his face.

China shook his head and said quietly, "I don't know aru. But he did bare surgery scars... Old ones but they are there... Along with several other scars-aru..."

"I know were all still pretty... shocked by this but... Italy had some really bad injuries... Maybe we should go find him?" Canada whispered out loud enough for us to hear him.

Spain gave a nod and said, "With those injuries he more than likely couldn't have gone to far... And as he was up in the rafters, he's more than likely on the top floor they use for storage."

Prussia looked up and said, "Ja... Zhat's more zhan likely vhere he vent..."

Romano stood up and said, "Then let's go get mi fratello."

* * *

 **ROMANO'S P.O.V.**

* * *

A ghoul...

I knew he was hiding something... But this...?

No, this is not what I was expecting...

No one was expecting this...

I was expecting a secret girlfriend, or boyfriend... Or he was dating the potato bastard...

But never this...

Never something this big...

The elevator let off a ding as we reached the top floor.

The doors opened to reveal a dimly lit and dusty floor filled with various objects. But what was more prominent than anything was the fresh blood dripped across the floor in a trail of bloody puddles.

Our group slowly made our way through the dust filled air and followed the trail, taking notice of the spatter's size increasing in size as it went further into the area.

Finally we came to where the trail ended...

But what was at the end none of us had prepared to see...

Feli... My fratello... Sitting underneath a flickering dim yellow light... With the most beautiful appendages coming from his back.

He had a set of fire like wings sprouting from his back in a ruby red color with the tips colored black flickering around like a fire with colors of yellows and purples appearing once every few flickers of the wings.

Along with that, three tentacles came from the base of his back in the same color scheme as the wings only they bore a snake scale like pattern and looked more solid than the wings.

Feli himself, his blood soaked shirt was tore off and thrown away, showing the old surgical scars and the fresh wounds decorating his torso, including a rather large gash in his hip as he held his head in his hands trying to bring some sort of comfort or trying to regain some form of sanity. Below him a pool of blood had taken up most of the floor and was touching our shoes. (A/N: yes I know, but this is anime and Tokyo Ghoul, so lots of blood beyond belief).

After 5 minutes of us standing in there in shock and awe, he finally broke the silence.

"Please leave..." He said in a hoarse whisper not moving from his position.

I looked at him and said, "I'm afraid we can't do that fratello... Your hurt and need help..."

He whispered out again spitting up some blood on to his arm, "You can't help me..."

China took a small step and said, "I may not be able to do normal stitches with you, but I can still stop the bleeding, seal, and clean your wounds-aru."

He removed his hands from his head, and said with his eyes still hidden by his blood matted hair, "They won't heal... Not like that... Other than that the majority bleeding stopped moments ago..."

"Then what will heal you comrade?" Russia asked softly.

America nodded, regaining some of his enthusiasm and said, "Yeah dude, tell us what will make you better and we'll get it!"

"America-san..."

Everyone directed their gaze to Japan as he said with a slight tremble and a sad look, "In order for a ghoul's abilities, including the healing ones, to be at their full potential they must... Eat... And you very well what ghouls eat..."

That sent the room quiet as the realization was made.

Flesh...

Ghouls derive nutrition from eating the flesh of humans and other ghouls...

So...

In order for my brother to heal he needs to-

"Ve... He's right..."

Feli leaned his head back showing his mismatched eyes aching with agony and black veins traversing the entire left half of his face, blood dripping from his mouth and forehead and tears flowing down his face slowly.

With his eyes and the things coming from his back he looked other worldly...

I couldn't actually believe this was really my brother.

"I... I have to... I haven't... In about a month... Give or take..."

My fratello... Is starving?

With what he has to eat... I imagine it must have happened more that once...

That thought was sicking...

My little brother starving himself to save the life of another being...

.

.

.

What kind of fuck up world is this?!

Feli scooted back further towards the wall and said, "Please... Leave... Before, I lose control... I don't want to hurt any of you..."

"Come now mon ami... Do you really think you'll los-"

" _ **YOU DON'T GET IT!**_ " He yelled his voice changing drastically and became almost... Terrifying... Along with the angry scowl on his face and the blood making him look even more scary.

" _ **STARVATION IS UTTER HELL AND TORTURE FOR A GHOUL! IF YOU DON'T EAT THEN YOU SLOWLY LOOSE YOUR MIND TO THE HUNGER AND... And attack anything and everything you can eat and won't... st**_ op... until there's nothing left... Don't you understand? I'm trying to save you from me... So please just le-"

"You know, I've had about enough of zhis scheiße..."

I watched as the potato bastard who had taken off his coat, revealing the form fitting black tank top he wore underneath it along with his iron cross, and threw the coat at Prussia as he walked closer to my brother, his boots splashing up the blood a bit.

"Bruder hold zhis for me for a vhile..."

"Vha-? Vhat zhe hell are you doing Vest?!" He looked back with determination emanating from his eyes as he continued to walked forward and said, "Vhat needs to be done Bruder. Vhat needs to be done."

He was now nearly a foot away from Feli, who at the time was moving the extra appendages rapidly and more viciously than before while his head had sunk once more when the bastard had interrupted him.

He looked up at the potato bastard and said, "What... What the hell are you doing?! Germany you need to get away! You need to-"

That's when he took us all by surprise.

The bastard got down onto his knees into the puddle of blood and gripped my brother into a forced hug making the appendages halt moving other the flicker of the flame like wings which shrunk in size to about the size of Feli's head and flickered much slower than before.

Feli looked about as shocked as we were by the bastard's surprise hug.

The Potato bastard pulled away, but not letting go of him, and said to Feli, "You need to eat... I'm much stronger zhan most of us here..."

He tilted his shoulder towards Feli's head, lowing the strap of his tank top and and said softly, "Take as much as you need Feliciano... I'll let you eat as much as you need to heal your body mien freund..."

He's... He... How... He just...

I'm speechless...

He's offering himself... Possibly his life...

Just for Feli... Just so he doesn't starve...

Either this bastard was insane... Or truly he was that generous to his friends.

Feli looked up at him and said, "Germany... You can't be... You can't be serious! I could kill you! You know that right?! If I loose control I could really kill you and-"

"But I trust you Feli... I trust you can control yourself... I trust you with my life right now... I truly believe in you after all you're my best friend... Now eat, lest I have to force feed you, idiot."

Silent tears streaked Feli's face as he embraced the bastard into a hug of his own and whispered to him between sobs, "Thank you Ludwig... And I'm truly sorry for what happens next..."

I watched in awe and in horror as my brother slid back a bit and took a deep bite into the pota-... Into Germany's shoulder, blood dripping down it as the sicking crunch of flesh and bone filled the air as Feli's teeth dug into the muscle and bone like it was nothing more that a piece of meat, while Germany let out a small grunted hiss and bared through the pain...

Some of the nations watched with blank faces, others turned away in horror or afraid of getting ill at the scene before them.

The wings and tentacles slowly dissolved into a cloud of red and black mist behind him and small wounds had already began the process of healing, even the large gash had begun to mend itself with these lines of red blood string thingies as he bit in deeper but not completely...

All after one single bite of flesh...

Feli ripped the flesh from Germany's shoulder in a sicking smack, swallowing it down whole with a gulp and slowly backed away, with the fresh blood staining his mouth with the old trails, he whispered, "That's all I need... My body will heal the rest on it's own..."

He stared down Germany's bleeding raw flesh and whispered, "That's all I'll take. I won't allow myself to take anymore."

Germany gave a small smile and said a bit pained, "Good... Now let's get somewhere safer to finish dealing with zhese injuries... Japan, do you think you can manage zhat?"

Japan nodded and said quietly, "It'll be done."

Then left to fetch our ride, I guess.

China pulled out a first aid kit he had in his bag and began to tend to both Germany and fratello mending them enough so they could travel safely.

I finally watch the black veins disappear from Feli's face and his eye turn back to normal though the blood still dripped from his mouth until China wiped it clean looking for injuries inside the mouth but found none to be seen.

For the time everything was silent except for the occasional grunt or hiss of pain or medical direction from China.

Until England decided the silence had gone on too long. "So... Italy... I know it might be a sensitive question right now but... How exactly are you a ghoul?"

Feli looked up a bit at the British nation and said softly, "If you wanted to be technical about it... I'm a artificial half ghoul..."

"A what?"

"A person who was turned into a ghoul via an organ transplant... Trust me when I say I'm not the only one who this has happened to... People like me have been tossed into a world completely different than we know and become something else... Whether it be on accident or on purpose..."

"Our helicopter is on the roof top and will take us to my private estate. And no worries, the helicopter is driven remote control, which I only have. You have no need to fear of being exposed now." Japan stated as he walked back in.

Feli nodded and said, "I'll tell you all the full story later... Right now I need to rest and let my body finish healing... So... Bueno... Nott-e..."

And with that Feli collapsed into Germany, completely asleep within seconds.

Germany turned to America and said, "Vould you be villing to carry him out to zhe helicopter? I vould do it, but I am under strict orders not to lift much of anything."

"You better listen-aru! It was noble action but still very stupid. Your shoulder tissue will take days to heal properly, not to mention the blood loss and the crack on the bone! Aiyaah!"

America nodded and said as he picked Feli up, "Sure thing dude. I get him up there safe and sound."

I looked at Germany and said with my arms crossed, "You may be a bastard but... After what you just did right now... For my fratello... You earned some of my respect... Don't take it likely, capice bastard?"

He nodded and said, "Ja... I got it..."

Germany made a move to stand only about to fall to his knees when Russia caught him before he hit the ground completely.

"It be for the best if someone walk with you until you recovered the blood you just lost da? It is very dangerous time especially on such slick ground."

He nodded and said, "Probably for zhe best... I am rather light headed at zhe moment..."

China then declared, "Then let's not waste time. Let go people-aru!"

And just like that we were off, wondering what would happen next and what exactly made my brother this way... And who exactly was after him?


	3. Is Anyone at all Alive Inside of me?

**Chapter 2: Is Anyone at all Alive Inside of me?**

* * *

 **AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

"C-Ciao and buernjorno..."

Everyone in the room turned their head to see Italy walk into the dining room, severely nervous and dressed in a simple t-shirt and night pants and his head wound was completely gone other than a faint pink line.

It was the morning after the whole, 'Italy is a ghoul/ technically a half ghoul' thing and everyone was still not sure what to think of it yet.

We had our own methods of dealing with it.

Mine involved copious amounts of comic books and manga reading trying to find out if I could make Italy into a superhero to make him feel better and stuff... And a really long and way too hot shower trying to wash away the blood that had dripped on to me... Even though I washed it all off I could still feel the blood on my face and soaked into my socks (I had to toss them out with my shoes as well ((luckily I brought extra).

Italy made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, bringing it up to his lips with a small but warm smile. I looked at him and said a bit worried, "Dude, won't that make you sick and stuff since it's not... Why are you drinking it dude?!"

He shook his head and said with the small smile still present, "Other than water, coffee is the only thing that ghouls can enjoy the same way humans or in this case you guys enjoy without getting sick... Unfortunately it can't help with hunger... But thank you for the concern ve... It's really refreshing to see you all taking this as well as you have been... Most people would have tried to kill me by now..."

He grabbed his cup of coffee and brought it to the table. He sat down, took another sip of the coffee, and said, "So... Where do you want to start ve?"

Spain looked at him and said, "How about the beginning, si? You said that you were turned into a ghoul... How long ago was that exactly?"

"August 29th, 1945 was the official date I relieved what I had turned into..."

"Th-That's..."

"About 2 weeks after the bombings in Hiroshima and Nagasaki give or take... I know... It's also where the ghouls gained their start."

That sent the room in shock once again, other than Japan who gave a confirming nod.

Italy then took on a stiff demeanor, staring into his coffee, and said softly, "Though no one knew it at the time but the moment the nuclear bombs detonated, a hidden cell in the body became known... They're known as RC Cells and due to our prolonged stays in Japan's home and help with the recovery after the bombing, all of us nations, we too have these cells within in our bodies. A normal human as well as you guys (excluding Japan) had a RC levels of about 200-500 while ghouls have a range from 1000-8000 RC Levels. Because of this cell, ghouls gained abilities and new limbs, our Kagune... But they also come to find they could no longer eat normal food and as they were on the brink of starving and slowly slipping into insanity... They found something they could eat... A human or ghoul... Many tried to kill them all before they became to big, but it was already too late... Ghouls had became a species and it was here to stay..."

He looked down at his coffee and said, "Ve... But that's not what you wanted to know..."

He took another drink of his coffee and stated, "It was August 13th, 1945. I had sneaked out of my country to go check on Japan... Despite my nation siding with the Allies at the time... I needed to make sure my friend was okay..."

Japan looked at him in shock and said, "But I didn't see any nations visitors for a month after the bombings..."

Italy sighed and said, "What I didn't expect was on my way to your home, a near by building to collapse on top of me..."

He lifted up his shirt and showed his scar front and back, showing that whatever hit him it went entirely through his body...

And what was worse was he wasn't killed and brought back safe and sound... No, he survive the impalement...

I never knew he even had an injury like that... Ever...

He put it back down and said, "A piece of scrap metal had made it way into my intestine, shredding them to hell... I was pulled out of the rubble and taken to an emergency room. At that time a doctor named Yumo Koroko had been doing some of the first successful organ transplants. I hadn't began healing quite yet due to the nature of the wound so... The doctor ended up replacing my ruptured organs with someone else's... And that someone else... Happened to be the beginnings of a dead ghoul from the outskirts of the Hiroshima blast... And my body accepted them as my own causing them to integrate with the rest of my body..."

He lightly touched his left eye and said, "I woke up a week later on the 20th with several tubes down my throat, and various IV's in me and wrapped up like a mummy. I tried to eat but I got ill at everything meal they supplied me with. Finally, I was released from their care on the 22nd thanks to my nation healing and new but still unknown ghoul healing which was also when the first unofficial ghoul reports had gone live. I had intended on going home but... Then my senses were being flooded by something... A scent... A sound... All stating the same thing over and over..."

He set his hand down and his left eye shifted colors to red and black.

"Food... And I had been starving since I couldn't hold any food on my stomach. I had followed the scent hoping I could finally hold something down on my stomach... Only to find a corpse of a man dangling from a noose of an a long abandoned building... My mouth was watering for the body of a suicide victim. I thought I had gone insane... I was wanting to eat... Another person... I didn't realize it at the time but I sat their for a whole day, arguing over and over what the heck I should do inside and out of my head, until finally, my instincts took over and just like that... The corpse was no longer there and my hunger was almost completely gone. Only the broken bones, scraps remained, and dried blood decorating the entire room, myself included, telling me all too well what I had did in my starvation driven madness... I had felt sick... I felt wrong... I felt like a monster... I had eaten a corpse... And was still enjoying the taste of it as it lingered in my mouth... I made my way through the city of Tokyo hiding in different places, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to me... I ended up encountering other ghouls... To other ghouls, half breeds, like me... Are considered a rare delicacy and well... They attacked me, trying to make a meal out of me but... Once again, my new found instincts took over and my chimera ghoul style kagune sprung to life for the very first time and they stood no chance against me. When the battle was over and they were all dead, I found myself looking at a stranger in my reflection... One with monstrous powers, a craving for human flesh, and a haunting black and red eye... And I was terrified of it..."

He took a deep breath and said, "Finally the day came... The official announcement of what we had become... What I had become... A ghoul... Beings who can only devour flesh, impervious to most weapons, and were by design, the perfect killers of human beings... I had my answer of what had become of me and since that day forward, I learned to blend in... To be seen as what I was before... And to hide what I had become..."

His eye turned normal as he said, "It took years of practice and hard work to fool everyone that looked at me into believing I was a normal human... But I did achieve it... But I guess it was all for not..."

Germany, who was sitting next to him, sat a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him someway.

England coughed a bit and said, "Well lad, you been through a hell, that's for sure and sure as hell convinced us that you were the same as before... May I ask you a question, if that's okay?"

Italy gently nodded and England then asked, "How on Earth did you stomach the food you ate without getting ill on the spot? I mean normal food is suppose to make you ill and could give you food poisoning right? And yet all this time you ate meals with us! Hell even out ate with some of us in restaurants!"

That question was kind of nagging me too.

Italy gave a small chuckle and said, "Ve~ Well I don't exactly keep it in my stomach..."

Russia raised a brow and said, "I don't understand..."

Italy picked up a biscuit from the breakfast we had just finished eating, then took a big bite out of it and began chewing it.

Wha-?! But how?!

He smirked and said, "The trick is to swallow it whole, to not let it touch the tongue, and make a few chewing sounds and hums of enjoyment. I still have to throw it up later but it's the standard ghoul method for eating in public. But when you guys make some really special, that took hours to make, I do my best to keep it down... It might be... Bad for my health but you worked so hard... I couldn't let it go to waste..."

Romano gently smacked Italy's head and said, "Idiot... Do that again and I'll kick you ass, Ghoul or no Ghoul!"

Italy gently smiled and said, "Alright, alright! I won't fratello, I promise."

Italy sipped at his coffee again and asked, "What's the next question?"

France lifted his hand and said, "You called yourself a chimera kagune ghoul thingy, oui? What doez that exactly mean?"

"I believe I can answer that France-san."

Everyone's gaze (but Italy's) turned to Japan as he said, "Kagune is the name of the weapon ghouls manifest from their bodies. They're are four different types and they are Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. Ukaku's or a wing style that forms from the shoulder blades, they allow the user ineradicable speed and the ability to fire crystals but they tire very easily. Kokaku's or the shell type also release from the shoulder blades and when released are perfect for shielding but on offense they can become sharp and weapon like blades but they lack in speed by drastic amounts. Next is the Rinkaku or the tentacle form, it comes from the base of the spine, the user heals much faster than other ghouls and can survive most fatal injuries, its power is sheer brute strength and some users use them like swords or claws, and there can be from 1 to 8 tentacles. But because of the high healing it makes their kagune very weak and easily break and they have hard times dealing with bikaku's. Finally there's the bikaku or the tail type that also release from the spine, it's the most balanced of them all and can have up to 4 tails but they can be overwhelmed easily enough. Now as for Italy-kun, he's known as a very rare type of ghoul. He has the chimera type kagune, he has two kagunes instead of just the one. A Rinkaku and Ukaku making him extremely fast and his blows very powerful. A true forced to be reckoned with."

Whoa... Who knew the little dude had that much power in him? Well he did tear those ghouls apart in the meeting room.

Italy blushed a bit and said, "Thank you Japan... That took a lot of explaining out of mine. Now, is there more questions?"

Germany turned to his friend and said, "I have one if you don't mind... Zhat ghoul called zhe Reaper, he called you 'zhe Raven'... Vhy?"

Italy froze up a bit and let his bangs cover his face a bit.

"Before I continue... Fratello did anyone pick up our bags before we left?"

Romano nodded and said, "Yeah they're right over there, figured we wait to move them up stairs since we were all mentally and physically exhausted yesterday."

Italy made his way over to his bag, flipping it upside down... And opened a secret compartment.

Inside was several rolls of bandages, a long black coat with the sleeves missing, black pants and boots, black bracers that went to the elbow... And a mask...

The mask covered the top portion of the face, along with the hair, it was black with bird like appearance with black with red tint feathers and cloth covering the rest of the hair. The right eye of the mask had a film over the eye hole and a scratch going down it making it look like the right eye was blinded.

"If anyone see your face while your acting as a ghoul and they tell the CCG... The CCG will be allowed to anything, to either kill or capture you... For that very reason, ghouls will wear mask, adjust their looks, mess with their voice, so they are completely unrecognizable. The CCG named me The Raven and I have a SS rank, which is one of the more powerful ranks."

Japan put his hand to his chin and said, "That mean's you encountered investigators and..."

"Yeah... There wasn't much of the choice at the times I encountered them... And some..."

Italy gripped the mask and said, "Some were the worst people alive. I can understand trying to protect their families, I understand some of the ghouls out their are sick twisted beings... But killing kids..."

He looked back with his black and red eye glowing, "Is an unforgivable sin... They are kids... Children... Hell even babies and children who haven't even been born yet to the mothers who've went through the greatest links to even get pregnant! They have no choice in what they are and yet they think it's o _ **kay to slaughter them into pieces?!... Killing innocent children with no mercy... Means no mercy is to be returned to them... And I'll gladly make sure the justice had been served!**_ "

I really never seen this side of him...

But he is right...

I never allow kid killers or anyone who does harm to children to go free.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

Italy gently slid the mask over his face... And the room froze...

He looked like a totally different person... From the way he stood, to his skin looking a small bit paler. And his eye... His eye in combination with the mask made him look like a creature that would pounce at any moment.

 _ **"Bit strange si?**_ " Italy said he voice becoming that creepy one he used last night and a second ago.

" ** _It's a good mask and paired with the right clothes... And a monotone voice I become a completely different person._** "

He took it off and said, "I have the mask remade every 30 years. This particular one was made in the 4th wards by Uta about 10 years ago. Nice guy bit strange though, even by normal ghoul standers."

"So he's a ghoul?"

"Yep, and don't worry he's... mostly vegetarian... Can't say about his pals through other than Yomo and Irami."

"Vegetarian...? Ita how does zhe ghouls exactly do zhe vegetarian zhing? It's confusing zhe AWESOME me..."

Italy let out a laugh and said, "Ve. I can imagine. How vegetarianism works for ghouls is very simple... We don't kill or let others do the killing for us... Instead we eat those who decide to take their own lives... In other words... People who commit suicide... Myself included..."

That... was...

Wow...

I never... I never saw them like that...

But... wow...

They have their own ways for peace...

"These ghouls try some risk sometimes as well, like going to school, making friends, finding love... All because they try for a better way of life."

"Mon deui... I had no idea... Thiz iz amazing mon petite Italy!"

Italy sighed and said, "But I must also add, that those in that number are small only 1/3 actually are in this percent and they... Sometimes break habit..."

He sighed and asked, "Is that all the questions for now? Because I would like to get this biscuit out of my stomach...It's starting to ache..."

I lifted my hand and said, "I have one... But you don't have to if you don't want to..."

He looked at me and I asked, "Can we see it again? Your Kagune? I really hope I said that right..."

Italy's face bore no emotion but he quickly removed his shirt, placing it on the table and turned his back to us.

I watched as the black and red wings sprouted out of his shoulder growing out like small fire blazing into a burning inferno that was able to reach the other side of the kitchen easily, while the tentacles grew from the base of his spine on to the floor and stretched almost to the other side of the table and laid in a tail like manor. Black veins appeared near the appendages veining up and down his spine.

From behind... He truly looked like some bird of prey on the hunt for something.

He turned around, his ghoul eye activated and said, "It's not painful to sprout and once you have trained with it..." One of his tentacles slithered around his coffee cup on the table and brought it up to his mouth for a drink. "They're equally versatile... As they are dangerous..." He crushed the cup into a dusty powder with a small squeeze of his rinkaku.

He looked at Japan apologetically and said with a slight rub to his head, "Sorry about the cup... I'll buy you a new one si?"

Japan replied, "No need for that Italy-kun... I have more than I need..."

Italy raised a brow and asked, "Are you just saying that to be polite or are you serious?"

Japan replied simply, "No comment..."

That sent the room into howls of laughter. While we laughed Italy's kagune retracted into his body but his eye stayed the same.

After the laughter stopped Italy smiled and said, "I'm.. I'm rather glad to get this off my chest... Even more so... Since you all have been so accepting of this... I find myself at a loss of words."

Small tears streamed down his face with the smile still there. "Ve... Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Everyone smile back at him as if to say 'You welcome'.

I heard a loud growl and Italy looked a bit green...

Oh... The food he ate...

Italy stood up and said, "I'll be back later... Ciao for now..." And ran off into the other room and up the stairs.

Romano let out a sigh. "Damn idiot... I should have made him spit it out sooner. I'm going to check on him."

And with that, Romano too left for the upstairs which by now we could hear poor Italy emptying the contents of his stomach.

Germany sighed as he rested his head onto his hand. I looked at him and asked, "You alright dude?"

He looked over and said, "Ja... A little sore but I'll be fine..."

"You know that's not what I meant."

He groaned and said, "Honestly... I'm not sure... I just... I can't believe I missed zhis... He's always been an open book before and... Und now... I find out he's been hurting... He been suffering both physically und mentally... I..." He gripped the sleeve above his wound and said, "I feel horrible for not being able to help him more..."

China replied, "He hid it very well-aru. Using methods to make everything seem like it was fine... But I looked at him now... I see scars from injuries that should have killed him. Sure he would have came back... But it would have been without the scar... Meaning he survived and recovered from whatever it was..."

Canada then said, "He's the same person... Just with abilities... and problems we never knew about... He's still Italy..."

I nodded in confirmation. No matter what... He's still Italy...

He's still our friend.

* * *

SPAIN'S P.O.V.

* * *

"So this whole estate private? No one comes out here?" Italy asked Japan as they made their way to the outside garden.

The rest of us were enjoying the nice day, trying to gather our thoughts after all the information we in took (and after Italy spent 15 minutes in the bathroom tossing up his guts).

Japan nodded and said, "Instead of my normal house we went to my private estate outside of Mt. Fuji. There is not a person for 15 miles. You are free to do as you will Italy-kun."

Italy let out a dead grin and said, "Ve~! Japan you are the best!"

Then Ita did something I didn't expect.

He jumped up onto the roof of the house, looking around at every different direction.

"Wow~! I haven't been out this direction before... Not noticing landmarks other than the mountain and by the scent the... Well 'those woods' aren't far from here either..."

Romano walked out of the house and asked, "Where's Feli at? I was going to tell him his work suit's unsavable after all the blood had stained in and the rips to the stitching."

"Really? Awww man I liked that suit!"

Romano looked up at the roof and said, "What the hell?! How did you-?"

"I jumped."

"You... jumped?"

As if to prove a point Italy lightly bounded up and landed on the upper layer of the roof which was nearly 15 feet higher than he was, like it was nothing.

Romano's eyes widen comically as he looked up at his brother who was smiling and waving like what he did was literally nothing.

He groaned and said, "Just when I think it's the bottom of the barrel... Nope. Surprise, it gets fucking deeper."

Italy jumped down, landing right in front of us without getting hurt and said, "Maybe... I should have touched on basic ghoul abilities a bit more. Heh..."

Romano glared at his brother and he said, "Tell me now so no more surprises."

"You already know we're fast, but we also have inhuman strength that matches America, that strength also makes us impervious to normal metals in knifes, bullets, etc. Our senses of smell, sight, and hearing are much more heightened which is also a major problem when it comes to overwhelming scents and sounds like incenses and high pitched noises. Did I also mention have a resistance to most medicine and drugs? Because it makes it very hard to find pain relief for headaches and body aches while staying under the overdose limiter. And we can jump... Really high as I demonstrated a minute ago."

Romano's eye twitched a bit and he said, "Again... It's a bottomless barrel of surprises..."

"Hehe... Sorry Fratello..."

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" I asked as I walked up to the three.

Japan shook his head and said, "No Spain-kun. We were just discussing things Italy-kun and I forgot to mention during the explanation this morning... But Italy-kun do you want to tell them about the kaju-"

"No."

"Wha-?"

"No, I will tell them but not now... They won't be mentioned until it's time..."

"Well, the others are waiting for you over in the hot spring/garden area."

Ita's smile grew back from the serious face he had on and he said, "I haven't been in a hot spring in a good couple of years. Where's it at?"

I pointed behind me with my thumb. "Right over there. Some of them are in the water, while others are hanging with Germany in the garden since he can't go in the spring with his... Injury..."

Ita's smile faltered and he said, "Oh... Yeah... Is it healing up okay? I bit pretty hard... Even with me holding back..."

Japan looked at him and said, "China-nii changed the bandage this morning, he'll be good as new in 2 days. That reminds me Italy-kun... How are your injuries?"

He smirked and said, "Non-existent."

He lifted up his shirt and sure enough the wounds were no longer there and he looked completely healed.

I looked in shock and said, "Wow... I didn't think you could heal that so fast..."

He sighed and said, "It would have healed much faster if I ate more than I did but I sure as hell wasn't going further than a bite on Germany. Strong or not..."

Italy slid his thumb a cross his teeth and showed his thumb had a deep cut on it that had already began to heal in waves of strange string like lines of blood.

"Another bite would have bled him dry... I hate saying this... I know from experience..."

He looked at the roof of the building and said, "I'm gonna sit up there for a while... Just... shout my name if you need me..."

And just like that Ita was gone and now perched on the very top spire of the roof looking off into the distance.

We three decided to join the others in the hot springs and the ones watching from the garden.

We all were quietly chatting and relaxing just enjoying the nice weather.

Germany gingerly looked around and asked, "Vhere's Feliciano?"

Romano sunk deeper into the tub and said in a grumble, "Roof."

"Roof?"

"He is on the roof Germany-san."

Germany looked up and said, "Zhe hell?! He's really up zhere! How?!"

"Ghoul abilities... Just don't... It's given me a headache as is..." Romano mumbled out.

Japan then explained what Ita had explained to us and it settled with the group easily.

"So, he can hear us more than likely." America deduced as he sipped on his juice.

"Indeed I could."

Everyone turned their head towards America who had Italy hanging upside down next to him.

"GAH! Italy! You scared the hell out of me!" America shouted as his juice now was on his head instead of his cup and said cup now rested on a rock a few feet away from the spring.

Italy let out a small laugh and said, "Sorry, but you always want to lighten the mood, so I figured I'd help you do that."

That send everyone in to fits of laughter, including America.

After all the confusion, the agony, and the stress of this whole ordeal... A little ray of sun is much needed.

America then said through his laughter, "How are you even doing that?! Hahahaha!"

"Like this."

He send one of his Rinkaku tentacles into the water and pulled up America by his feet. Ita laughed a bit and said, "Welcome to the Upside down club. Meetings begin at 2:30 and bring coffee if you want a higher position."

That made the laughter even more loud and hysteric. It got even funnier when a semi drunk Prussia yelled out, "Zhe AWESOME me vants to be in zhe upside down club!"

Italy giggled and let his third Rinkaku pick up Prussia and hang him upside down as well. "We are accepting no new members for the moment! I'm currently tied up with the two I have."

The laughter continued making everyone smile and laugh until it hurt their faces.

Italy finally set the two down and sat right side up, letting their worlds re-situate to the normal world.

England asked, "How long could you have held the three of you up like that?"

Italy scratched his head and said, "I really don't know... I never really had anyone to test that out with. And honestly doing that for as long as I did it, it wasn't even the slightest bit tiring... I might actually test that out now if you want."

England smiled and said, "I'll time it, now all we need is three volunteers."

America said woozily, "Me and Prussia are gonna say no on that one, still dizzy from Upside down club."

I stepped up and said, "I don't mind going."

"Neither do I." Canada stated.

France then said, "I shall join them as well. Ohonhonhonhon~!"

England brought up his timer app and said, "Alright. On my mark. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

I felt the smooth texture of the rinkaku grip around me and bring me into the air with the other 2 nations.

England then asked, "How is it up there?"

France replied, "Great view honestly."

He wasn't lying.

I could see over the walls and see the rugged beauty of the mountain side leading into an endless forest.

Italy smiled as he directed us towards him. "Now let's see how long I can keep this up."

* * *

 **4 1/2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Okay... They're coming down now..." Italy said in a exhausted manor as he lowered us to the ground and then proceeded to lie on the ground breathing rather heavily.

England hit the timer and said, "4 hours and 35 minutes... Bloody hell, I expected you to stop hours ago Ita-... Italy?

" But all replied was the soft snores coming from the half ghoul nation, who's kagune had finally dissolved and lied on the ground fast asleep.

He was tired... Let's let him rest... He had a long day...


End file.
